THIS IS SO SAD BABE CHAPTER 1
by bchintyahishirama
Summary: Bisakah kau memberikan aku sedikit saja hatimu? Bisakah aku berharap jika cinta kita akan happy ending? Kau dengannya, maka aku dengan siapa? Kumohon, mengertilah kepada diriku..


THIS IS SO SAD BABE ( _**SEHUN VER**_ )

####

Author = Jessica Anastasia

Genre = Romance, Sad, Perjodohan(?),

Rating = T Semi M

Cast =

 **》** **Oh Se Hun**

 **》** **Choi Ha Neul**

 **》** **Jung Krystal**

 **》** **Kim Jong In**

 **》** **Tiffany Hwang**

 **》** **Im Yoon Ah**

 **• OTHER •**

 **Disarankan mendengar lagu =**

 **EXO - BABY DON'T CRY**

 **BOA - ONLY ONE**

 **Dan lagu Sad Romance lain**

Keterangan = Gadanta, Gajelas, Pairing asal asalan

 _NB = YANG GAK SUKA PAIRING ATAU DARI AWAL GAK TERTARIK MENDING PENCET TOMBOL BACK DARI SEKARANG. YANG UDAH BACA MOHON KOMENTARNYA TAPI PLIS JANGAN BASH, DAN SATU LAGI FF ITU GAK PERNAH LENGKAP TANPA TYPO *ALESAN KWAKWAKWA OH YAA KALIAN TAU FF NYA SASUHINA YANG JUDUKNYA PRETEND? YANG CHAPNYA SAMPE 10, NAH AKU AGAK TERINSPIRASI DARI SITU WKWKW GAK MAKSUD PLAGIAT KOK.._

Malam ini. Malam dimana semua orang akan berpesta..

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan, malam ini benar benar terjadi. Malam yang sangat sangat tidak kuinginkan kini akan datang kepadaku. Malam yang akan merubah semua dihidupku. Malam dimana aku akan melepas masa lajangku

Ya.. ini sebuah pesta pernikahanku dengannya.

Percayalah aku dan dia benar benar tidak saling mencintai. Bahkan kami belum mengenal satu sama lain. Yang kami tahu, kami adalah peran utama dalam skenario yang dibuat oleh orangtua kami sejak kami belum melihat dunia sepenuhnya. Aku menikah dengannya dengannya bukan karena cinta melainkan karena perjodohan. Konyol bukan? Tapi itulah yang terjadi. Kalau kalian tanya..

'Kenapa tidak menolak?'

Jawabannya hanya satu. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Apalagi ketika appa bilang baahwa aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya. Lalu aku mau memakai alasan apa lagi ketika eomma berkata dan bertanya apakah aku sudah mempunyai cadangan namjachingu ketika mereka membatalkan perjodohan. Sebuah skakmat bagiku. Aku tidak dapat menolak lagi. Aku adalah anak yang pantang membantah orangtua. Aku tidak mungkin kan berlari meninggalkan keluargaku seperti yang dilakukan oleh banyak actor dan actrees difilm film sinetron. Aku lemah dan aku terlalu menyanyangi mereka

Aku dan namja itu hanya bisa bertemu 3 atau 4 kali dalam minggu lalu. Aku dan dia selalu sibuk, dan yah.. dia adalah seorang namja yang jujur. Kenapa? Dia secara terang terangan berkata bahwa dia tidak bisa bertemu denganku beberapa kali karena dia ada janji dengan yeojachingunya. Sakit? Tentu. Apa aku mencintainya? Tidak, ah! Apa mungkin memang belum, aku tidak bisa menjamin bahwa aku tidak akan mencintainya yah setidaknya menyukainya. Tapi aku tidak tahu dengannya, sepertinya dia membenciku. Memangnya siapa yang tidak marah ketika hubungan diganggu oleh satu orang? Oh ayolah ini semua bukan kemauanku kan? Kenapa harus aku yang disalahkan?

Kupandangi diriku yang telah dirias sedemikian rupa. Tidak terlalu tebal juga make up ku. Penata rias kuberkata bahwa aku sudah memiliki kulit yang putih jadi jika aku memakai make up terlalu tebal hanya akan merusak wajahku karena terlalu putih dan menor nantinya. Yah, aku sebenarnya adalah idola dikampusku, semua namja mengejar ngejarku tapi sayang, aku tidak terlalu menanggapi mereka karena aku masih terlalu focus sama mata kuluahku yang sudah ingin memasuki semester akhir. Dapat dipastikan bahwa semua namja dikampusku sedang berduka seperti hatiku sekarang.

CEKLEKK,,

Kuarahkan pandanganku kepintu dan dapat kulihat sosok pria paruh baya yang selalu bersamaku. Siapa lagi? Itulah appaku, Choi Han Joo. Dapat kulihat dia melengkungkan bibirnya keatas melihatku. Aku hanya dapat membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman yang bisa dibilang senyum paksa itu. Aku masih merasa bahwa aku masih ada didalam mimpiku dan berharap ingin segera bangun

"Kau cantik sekali, Choi Ha Neul. Persis seperti eommamu dulu" ujar Appa yang entah kenapa semakin memhuat hatiku tergores pilu. Mungkin ya, tampilanku mirip eomma dulu tapi tidak dengan suasana hatiku. Aku yakin dulu pasti eomma sangat senang karena dapat bersanding dengan appa -Orang yang dia cintai- bukan sepertiku yang merupakan sebuah paksaan

"Sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai, appa tidak percaya bahwa anak appa seperti malaikat yang dangat cantik sekarang" ucap appa lalu menghampiriku. Kurasakan air mataku sudah ada dipelupuk mataku ini. Ayolah, jangan menangis! Kau akan membuat appa khawatir. Tersenyumlah Choi Ha Neul

"Sekarang malaikat kecil appa dan eomma telah dewasa dan menjadi seorang _Angel._ " ucap appa dan sudah ada didepanku. Runtuhlah pertahananku sekarang, aku menjatuhkan _liquid liquid_ itu dari mataku yang disebut sebut indah ini

"Uljima.. jangan menangis, sayang. Kau akan membuat make up diwajah cantikmu luntur. Kau mau calon suamimu melihat wajahmu yang mengerikan nanti?" Canda appa sedangkan aku hanya dapat menanggapinya dengan senyum. Inilah alasanku tidak dapat menolak perjodohan itu juga. Aku terlalu menyanyangi appaku ini.

"Saranghae appa.." ujarku

TENG.. TENG.. TENG..

Bel pun bergema diseluruh sudut gereja menandakan bahwa resepsi segera dimulai.

Seorang gadis cantik bernama Choi Ha Neul. Ah! Munhkin sebentar lagi namanya akan berubah menjadi Oh Ha Neul karena sebentar lagi dia akan bersanding dengan namja bermarga 'Oh'

Haneul menggandeng erat lengan appanya seakan menumpahkan perasaan was was serta sakit ketika melihat wajah 'Calon' suaminya menatapnya datar nan dingin. Sang appa yang hanya mengetahui bahwa anaknya gugup hanya memberikan senyuman kecil indah tanpa tahu perasaan sakit sang anak.

Saat sampai didepan altar, Sang appa menyerahkan tangan anaknya kepada namja didepannya dan memberikan senyuman serta berkata "Jaga anakku" kepada namja itu dengan sangat kecil dan hanya dapat didengar oleh Haneul juga sang calon suami. Ketika memastikan tangan anaknya sampai di tangan calon suaminya sang appa tersenyum dan kembil ketempat duduknya

"Simpan saja senyummu untuk nanti" ujar namja itu tanpa melihat kearah Haneul yang memandangnya sakit.

"Choi Ha Neul. Apakah anda siap hidup dengan Oh Se Hun dan berjanji dihadapan yang Maha Kuasa untuk terus hidup bersama Oh Se Hun dalam duka dan suka, didalam senang susah dan akan terus hidup dengan mencintainya sepenuh hatimu?" Tanya Pendeta kepada Haneul

"N.. ne saya ber.. bersedia" jawab Haneul gugup dan sempat melihat kearah calon suaminya yang gelisah seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya cemas

"Kalau begitu, Oh Se Hun. Sebagai namja apakah kau siap hidup dengan Choi Ha Neul dan berjanji dihadapan yang Maha Kuasa untuk terus hidup bersama Choi Ha Neul dalam duka dan suka, didalam senang susah dan akan terus hidup dengan mencintainya sepenuh hatimu?" Kini sang Pendeta bertanya kepada namja disebelah Haneul yang dapat diketahui namanya adalah Oh Se Hun

"Saya Bersedia" ujarnya kecil. Haneul hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya, apakah sebegitu tidak sukanya dia kah?

"Baiklah, Sekarang Choi Ha Neul resmi menjadi istri sah dihadapan Tuhan dan Oh Se Hun pun menjadi suami yang sah di Hadapan Tuhan. Kini marga dari Choi Ha Neul adalah Oh Ha Neul. Semoga kalian dapat hidup selamanya sampai maut yang memisahkan" ucap Pendeta lagi

"Amin" jawab semua orang termasuk 2 pasangan itu walaupun tersirat kesedihan diantara keduanya. "Untuk membuktikannya, dipersilahkan kepada kedua mempelai untuk mencium satu sama lain" dan moment ini pun yang sangat dihidari oleh Haneul juga Sehun. Tapi apa boleh buat? Jika mereka tidak melakukannya maka semua undangan dan para hadirin akan menganggap mereka pasangan aneh. Baiklah kali ini saja.

Sehun mendekatkan kepalanya kekepala Haneul lalu memejamkan mata

CUP..

Hanya kecupan singkat saja dan Haneul pun kaget, baru saja dia ingin menutup mata tetapi tetapi dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa memang tak ada cinta diantara mereka, jadi untuk apa berciuman lama lama? Bodohnya kau Choi.. maksudnya Oh Ha Neul

-SKIP TIME-

-Mobil-

Kali ini 2 mempelai itu telah sampai di mobil yang telah disediakan oleh kedua orangtua mereka. Mereka memang tidak memakai supir karena usul Sehun dan orangtua pun tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Selama perjalanan, hanya kebisuan yang menemani mereka. Suasana terasa canggung apalagi Haneul. Bagaimana rasanya berada dalam satu mobil dengan orang lain namun tidak ada kata kata barang sedikitpun? Canggung? Sudah pasti. Haneul menghela nafasnya kasar dan tetap tidak digubris oleh Sehun yang masih memperhatikan jalanan dengan focus. Jika dimobil saja dingin apalagi nanti dirumah mereka? Haneul tidak bisa membayangkan betapa dinginnya rumah itu nanti, pasti akan lebih dingin dari kutub utara. Ck! Pikiranmu sangat jauh Haneul Oh

HANEUL_POV

-Rumah-

Astaga! Akhirnya kita sampai dirumah pemberian kedua orangtua kita. Yah, cukup besar sih rumah ini. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan apakah aku bisa membersihkan rumah sebesar ini sendirian? Kenapa sendirian? Tentu saja Sehun berusul bahwa tidak usah ada pembantu atau maid semacamnya. Yah, dia ingin menyiksaku. Ah! Bukan! Dia hanya tidak ingin orang lain melihat rumahtangganya yang hancur ini.

Aku menghampiri meja rias dikamar yang besar ini. Ya, walaupun rumah ini besar namun hanya ada 1 kamar. Ada satu lagi namun orangtua kami berkata bahwa itu kamar tamu dan merekalah yang memegang kunci kamar tamu tersebut.

Tidak perlu lama bagiku untuk membersihkan make up diwajahku. Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi? Make up diwajahku tidak tebal melainkan tipis sampai aku terlihat tidak memakai make up.

Aku kembali memandangi wajahku yang kini sudah bersih dari bahan bahan kimia itu. Sungguh aku masih tidak percaya bahwa sekarang aku adalah seorang istri dari Presidir Muda Oh Se Hun yang mempunyai tampang dan pesona yang indah. Semua orang pasti mengira aku adalah orang paling beruntung karena dapat mendapatkan hati presidir muda dingin itu.

Haha simpan saja pikiran kalian rapat rapat. Aku saja tidak bisa membayangkan apakah aku benar benar bisa mencuri hatinya? Yang jelas jelas adalah mulik yeojachingunya. Maka jika kalian ingin tahu siapa yang beruntung ya itulah.. yeojachingunya Oh Se Hun

CEKLEKK...

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku kepintu kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar besar ini. Kulihat namja yang kini menjadi suamiku, Oh Se Hun. Dia sudah selesai mandi ternyata. Kulihat kembali, pantas saja dia dibilang namja tampan dengan pesona luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang dia sedang membersihkan rambutnya yang basah.

Ahhh... tidak mau lama lama kumenatapnya segera saja kuhampiri dia

"Sehun-ssi, jika kau sudah selesai aku ingin mandi" ujarku dan dia hanya menatapku dingin "silahkan" jawabnya. Astaga! Dingin sekali namja ini, huh! Aku jadi sebal. Segera saja kumasuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk bergegas mandi

AUTHOR_POV

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Haneul keluar dari kamar mandi dengan muka yang nampak lebih segar dari tadi. Dia melihat Sehun yang kini tengah memainkan laptopnya. Mungkin urusan kerja pikirnya.

Haneul pun tidak mau berlama lama berdiri disana dan segera ingin merebahkan dirinya kekasur king size itu tapi tiba tiba..

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya sehun kepada haneul "Aku ingin tidur, aku lelah sekali" jawab Haneul 'Jangan jangan dia meminta untuk malam pertama..' batin Haneul takut takut dan tiba tiba Sehun menggeser tempat duduknya lalu menghampiri Haneul yang jantungnya benar benar berdegup kencang

'Dia ingin apa?' Batin haneul takut takut "h..hei! Kau mau apa?!" Protes Haneul dan yak.. kini sehun sudah berada didepannya namun, tiba tiba Sehun mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Haneul yang sudah deg degan

"Kau pikir kau akan tidur seranjang denganku?" Tanya Sehun sadis "Eh?" Kaget Haneul 'Untung aku salah.. dia tidak meminta malam pertama' batinnya "Lalu aku tidur dimana?" Tanya Haneul "Terserah kau, yang jelas aku tidak mau satu ranjang denganmu" dan kini Sehun agak menjauhkan kepalanya

"Dikamar ini hanya ada satu kamar, mungkin ada kamar tamu tetapi aku.. tidak punya kuncinya" ujar Haneul lembut "Bukankah aku bilang tersetah padamu? Aku tidak mau tahu, kau tahu kan kita ini menikah tanpa cinta? Kita juga hanya bertemu tidak sampai satu bulan. Kau tahu juga aku sudah mempunyai yeojachingu" ujar Sehun lalu melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk dipinggir kasur, sedangkan haneul yang bingung membalikkan badan dan melihat Sehun yang diduduk di pinggiran kasur itu

"Ne, aku tahu kau sudah mempunyai yeojachingu, lalu waeyo? Aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian bukan?" Ujar Haneul, jujur perasaan nya kini entah mengapa terasa pilu "Kau sudah menggangguku sekali!" Ujar sehun agak meninggikan suaranya "Yeojachinguku menjadi marah padaku karena aku menikah denganmu! Tapi aku berjanjinkepadanya supaya terus mencinyainya walaupun statusku adalah suamimu!" Ucap Sehun sedangkan Haneul hanya memperhatikan Sehun dalam

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin membuat perjanjian kepadamu. Jika kau melanggar maka tak akan segan segan akunakan berlaku kasar padamu" ujar Sehun "Tapi Sehun-ssi.." belum Haneul melanjutkan kata katanya, Sehun sudah memotongnya "Kau belum tahu aku kau itu sama seperti orang asing, kau tidak pernah mengetahui sifatlu yang sangat tidak suka diatur. Aku juga dapat bersikap kasar ketika kau membantahku" ucap sehun tajak dan Haneul membulatkan matanya 'Bagaimana bisa namja ini..'

"Makanya, kau harus tahu peraturan yang akan kubuat untuk pernikahan yang konyol ini" ucap sehun "Pertama, aku tidak mau kau mengadu ke eomma dan appa juga eomma dan appa mu jika hubungan kita seperti ini" Ujar Sehun

HANEUL_POV •••

"Pertama, aku tidak mau kau mengadu ke eomma dan appa juga eomma dan appa mu jika hubungan kita seperti ini" Ujarnya dan aku hanya bisa menganggukinya saja "Kedua, kita hanya boleh bermesraan ketika ada eomma dan appa" dan kembali aku hanya mengangguk "Ketiga, tidak usah mencampuri hubungan masing masing. Kau urus masalahmu dan aku dengan masalahku termasuk juga kekasih. Jika kau memiliki kekasih maka aku tidak akan mengganggu, begitu juga denganmu" entah kenapa sesak sekali rasanya, tapi apa dayaku yang hanya dapat mengangguk? "Keempat, jangan bersikap berlebihan" ya, aku mengangguk kembali bagaikan anjing yang menurut tuannya "Dan terakhir, aku tidak mau melakukan hal suami istri denganmu! Aku hanya akan melakukannya dengan orang yang kucinta yaitu yeojaku, Jung Krystal. Aku tidak mau menyakitinya, cukup dia sakit karena hubungan pernikahan kita yang tidak ada cinta seperti ini sama sekali! Arra?!"

Sakit Sehun! Apa kau tidak tahu? Kau ini menyakitiku, perkataanmu semuanya sangat menyakitiku! Yaa, tidak bisa dibohongi lagi.. aku sebenarnya telah jatuh cinta dengannya. Entah sejak kapan aku telah masuk kedalam pesona namja dingin ini. Aku mencintainya.. tetapi aku tidak tahu apakah dia mencintaiku maka dari itu sedari tadi aku hanya memaksakan diriku agar berkata 'Aku tidak mencintainya'

Tuhan, kenapa kau berikan rasa ini? Bahkan kami menikah tanoa cinta ini sebenarnya karena.. perusahaan Sehun yaitu Oh Corporation Economy mengalami kedrastisan penurunan biaya. Ini tentu mengancam nama perusahaan yang bernama 'Economy'

Hmm.. yaa, sebenarnya di Korea selatan ini mempunyai urutan perusahaan yang sukses. Dan beruntung, karena kerja keras dan kebijaksanaan appa dalam memimpin perusahaan 'Choi Group Corporation' maka dari itu perusahaan keluargaku adalah perusahaan terbesar dan tersukses di Korea, jangankan di Korea - appa sedang mendirikan cabang dibeberapa negara maju lainnya seperti jepang, china, dan america. Kata appa jika cabang di Jepang, China, dan America sukses maka nanrinya perusahaan itu akan diwariskan keanak anaknya. Oppaku yang bernama, Chou Si Won akan memegang perusahaan di America. Adikku, Choi Min Ho akan memegang di China lalu eonniku, Choi Soo Young akan memegang di Jepang

Aku? Kata appa nanti ketika appa pensiun maka appa mempercayakan perusahaan paling besar dan sukses juga sebagai pusat perusahaan cabang cabang yang nantinya ikut sukses yaitu di Korea. Appaku sangat mempercayaiku dibanding anak anaknya yang lain. Karena memang aku ini tidak pernah membantah perkataannya bahkan soal perasaan untuk menikahpun aku tidak membantahnya kan? Aku hanya takut appa kecewa padaku.

Kembali kecerita, appa punya sahabat lama yang bernama Oh Ji Woo. Ternyata Oh Ji Woo adalah pemimpin perusahaan tersebsar dan tersukses ke 3 di Korea yaitu Oh Corporation Economy. Oh corp terancam mengalami kebangkrutan karena kalah tender dengan perusahaan Kim yang dipimpin oleh Kim Yoo Han. Perusahaan Kim merupakan perusahaan terbesar nomor 4 setelah perusahaan appanya Sehun. Karena kalah tender dan memakan keruguan besar, akibatnya kini posisi perusahaan Kim adalah yang ketiga dan Oh adalah yang keempat. Tapi, sayang.. karena appa Sehun stress akhirnya perusahaan tambah down dan kini Sehun lah yang memimpin menggantikan appanya untuk sementara waktu

Appaku mendengar kerugian besar perusahaan sahabat lamanya. Appaku yang notabenenya suka menolong orang lain cuma cuma, akhirnya membantu perusahaan Oh yang Down. Awalnya appaku hanya membantu cuma cuma tanpa harus menikahkan anak dari oh ji woo denganku. Yaa, menurut appaku membantu kan harus dari hati yang terdalam(?) Karena menurut appaku juga kerugian perusahaan Oh hanya sedikit *Saking kayanya :v*

Namun, appa Sehun tidak enak akhirnya merelakan putra bungsunya untuk dinikahkan denganku. Sehun sempat menolak tetapi keputusan appa Sehun sudah mutlak sedangakn appa dan eomma Sehun membicarakan hal ini kepada appa dan eommaku. Appa dan eomma juga sempat menolakndengan alasan biarkan anak anak memilih pasangannya masing masing. Tetapi appa dan eomma sehun tetap memaksa karena memang appa dan eomma sehun tidak menyukai yeojachingu sehun yang sekarang. Eomma sehun pernah bilang padaku bahwa dia lebih menyukaiku dibanding yeojachingu sehun yang bernama Jung Krystal itu

"Ekhem!" Tiba tiba kudengar sehun berdehem dan aku oun terlonjak kaget "Kau mengerti apa yang kuberikan tentang peraturan tadi?" Tanyanya tajam "Ne" jawabku simple "Baiklah, kau boleh keluar dari kamarku" dan kini aku membulatkan mataku, bagaimana tidak? Kamarnya? Lalu aku tidur dimana? Apakah dia tidak main main dengan kata katanya? "Haneul-ssi? Sekafang kau boleh keluar, ini bantalmu" ujar Sehun padaku. Segitu bencinyakah kau padaku "Tapi Sehun-ssi, aku mohon biarkan aku tidur disini" mohonku padanya. Oke, Haneul kau telah memohon pada suami dinginmu ini ck!

"Apakah kau tidak mengerti yang kubicarakan? Peraturan yang terakhir kan sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan melakukan hubungan suami istri denganmu termasuk satu ranjang denganmu, apakah kau mau disaat sedang tidak sadar, aku malah membuat hal berharga darimu hilang?" Tanyanya. Baiklah aku pergi.,

"Kuharap kau bisa sedikit berbagi denganku, Sehun-ssi" ujarku sinis karena jujur aku memang sedang lelah. Resepsi diadakan sejak jam 8 dan baru selesai dan 11 malam. Aku sampai dirumah jam 11 lebih. Dan perkataan Sehun yang sangat menyakitkan. Apakah kau tidak mengerti Oh Se Hun? Bagaiamana jika aku berpaling darimu?! Ah! Dia ridak akan menghiraukanku! Justru dia akan senang jika aku memang tidak mempunyai perasaan dengannya, nasibku malang sekali..

BRAK...

■ TO BE CONTINUED ■

Haii, baru pertama kali nih aku bikin yang cast nya Sehun. Hmmm mian ne buat fans nya sehun kalo disini sehun aku buat jadi namja dingin yang yaahh gak suka dibantah tapi gak sika diatur. Kalo dibantah dia gak bakalan segan segan berbuat kasar sama orang yg nelum dia kenal. Tapi nanti endingnyaa apakah sehun akan berubahh? Hehehe*sok misterius* awalnya sihh aku mau buat twoshoot, makanya nanti sebisa mungkin aku bkkin twoshoot. Jangan lupaa comment dan sarannya sangat dibutuhkannn^^


End file.
